I Want to Believe in Miracles
by Shadow of Eckhart
Summary: A terminally ill girl, a doll who takes her place to live out her dreams. Meet a boy that she's never talked to, find a group of friends to travel with, go on a pokemon journey, the desire to fly away, to live a normal life. An adventure throughout Sinnoh to find out why she is alive and how this miracle came to pass. That is, if miracles exist.


**A rewrite of my Visibly Transparent, fic. Also, by rewrite; I mean I changed ninety percent of it.**

* * *

I lay in bed, slowly coughing as one of my several house servants bring me a cup of tea. They bring me tea, along with my medication everyday, exactly thirty minutes before noon. They always tell me that the pills are pieces of candy, but I know better. Candy doesn't taste bitter, candy doesn't feel like chalk on my tongue and candy is not supposed to be good for you. I know that, but I still let them lie to me.

I quietly hug my Jigglypuff pillow and stare at the visibly curling strings of steam coming up from my tea. I don't want to drink it, I don't want to eat my medication, it's just not fair. I cough a little bit more and my maid brings the tray I loathe so much from my desk to my lap, all the while she was giving me a sad look. A look that I get everyday. I know that she's pitying me, and I don't want it. What will her pity do for me? Will it cure me? Will it let me play outside with the other children? Will it give me a pokemon that I can call a friend? Will her pity let me leave this wretched birdcage of a home? Will it... will it let me fly away from this place? That's all I want to do, I want to fly.

"Madame, please drink it," she says. I don't respond, I don't want to respond. I hug my pillow tighter and a familiar feeling creeps up my chest, I want to cry.

My mother's Purrloin leaps up to my bedside and purrs gently. I despise the cat, not because she was vicious or vile but because she represented the thing I wanted most but could not have. I shoo it away, "please leave, I will drink my tea alone. Take her with you." The maid; I don't know her name, curtsies and takes her leave, Purrloin in her arms.

I've never been a healthy child, since I was little I have had to spent my entire life inside my house. I have never smelled the scent of a fresh rose bush, I have never felt the ocean breeze, I have never ran in a field. All I can do is watch the other children from my window; there is one boy in particular who I see everyday. He looks up at my window each afternoon and I can't help but smile at him. I'm never sure if he notices me, but he always has a smile on his face when I see him. I look up at my clock but it is too early, he is not outside yet...

"Do you want to see him too?" I asked, turning to speak to my doll. Her name is Catherine, she was given to me by a family friend one year ago when I was ten. When I first saw her, I was so surprised... they had the doll made in my likeness. Save for the color of her dress, she looked exactly like me. She is my only companion and I love her so much.

"Katarina! Katarina my dear!" Mother burst in, her long dress trailing behind. In her hand she held a necklace being held together by a gold thread.

"What is it mother?" I asked as I pulled up my covers to hide the still-full cup of tea and pills. She smiled at me before placing the necklace into my hand, "what is this for...?"

"Your father bought this at an auction overseas and it just came in the mail today. The feather of a Ho-Oh, it'll keep you alive! Isn't that wonderful, dear?" She flushed happily and left the room, carrying a happy air. I gave the necklace a disdainful look, a feather of a Ho-Oh? My father, why would he spend so much money on something like this? There is no way to escape death, I know that; yet my parents sill try hopelessly to keep me alive, they still do not realize the futility of it all.

"Aren't they silly?" I asked Catherine, she understands me, she knows how lonely I am. I cough more and a tightness clenches around my chest, it's getting hard to breathe.

"But this necklace, it's quite pretty, don't you think? I think it would look great on you, Catherine." My coughing is getting more violent as I put the necklace around her neck, she looked stunning in it. It's hard to sit up and I have to lie down to admire Catherine, "you look so beautiful."

My breathing is quick and ragged, it's well past noon now and I still hadn't taken my medication. The pills and tea are right on my lap, but I don't reach for them. It's better this way, I can finally be free. My eyes are starting to close but then in the corner of my eye I see a light... Catherine?

"My name is Catherine, will you play with me?" She asks as she curtsies. No, that isn't fair, how can I die when I finally have a friend? It just isn't fair...

"Please live as me, do the things I couldn't do." I whisper, but I'm not sure if she was able to hear me. I close my eyes completely and her now warm hand touches mine. My Jigglypuff pillow is so soft... it's lulling me to sleep. I'm finally free.

* * *

**Ahahaha... at the end the quality began dropping fast. Well, who knows when I'll next update, so it's all okay.**


End file.
